marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
X-Men Training Squads (Earth-616)
| Allies = X-Men | Enemies = Belasco, Blob, Danger, Magneto, Nimrod, Ord, Rev. William Stryker and the Purifiers, Matthew Risman | Origin = After the X-Mansion was attacked by Xorn, Cyclops & Emma Frost reorganized the Institute's educational and training program forming the students into training squads. | PlaceOfFormation = Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Salem Center, New York State | PlaceOfDefunction = Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Salem Center, New York State | Creators = Craig Kyle; Mark Brooks | First = New X-Men Vol 2 #1 | Last = New X-Men Vol 2 #20 | HistoryText = Origin After the X-Mansion was attacked by Xorn , Cyclops & Emma Frost reorganized the Institute's educational and training program. To this end, they formed training squads of four to seven members under teacher-advisers, so that the students could become prepared for the day they may need to defend themselves or even become X-Men. In these groups the students made uniforms, got codenames, and were supervised by their teacher-advisors. The teams participated in small missions or Danger Room scenarios called Field Day Events. Hellions won first place in the overall competition and the Corsairs came in second. M-Day & Funerals After the events of M-Day only 27 of 182 enrolled Xavier's students retained their powers. The teams were split up, due to deaths and depowerment. Emma Frost gathered all the living students that retained their powers. She made the students go into an all out brawl against each other. The students that Frost observed to be the best were formed into New X-Men. The team of New X-Men included Dust, Elixir, Hellion, Mercury, Rockslide, X-23 and being led Surge. Prodigy was later added to the roster despite being depowered. For their protection, the depowered students who had not already left the X-Mansion were being sneaked out, off the Institute grounds, at night and loaded on to a bus. Unfortunately, Icarus was tricked into leaking this information to Rev. William Stryker and he had his Purifiers shoot a missile at the bus, massacring forty-two depowered students. They then attacked the school, attempting to wipe out the survivors, but were defeated. Squad Rosters first appearance]] Advocates * Rogue ** Boggart ** Naiad ** Pinpoint ** Trovao ** Umbra ** Xenon at Northstar's funeral]] Alpha Squadron * Karma * Northstar ** Anole ** Indra ** Kidogo ** Loa ** Network ** Rubber Maid ]] Chevaliers * Gambit ** Bling! ** Flubber ** Foxx ** Onyxx ** Rain Boy ]] Corsairs * Cyclops ** Dryad ** Quill ** Specter ** Three-In-One Excelsiors * Iceman Exemplars * Beast ** Angel the Winner's of the Field Day Competition]] Hellions * Emma Frost ** Dust ** Hellion ** Mercury ** Rockslide ** Tag ** Wither at the naming ceremony ]] New Mutants * Dani Moonstar ** Elixir ** Icarus ** Prodigy ** Surge ** Wallflower ** Wind Dancer ]] Paragons * Magma * Wolfsbane ** DJ ** Match ** Pixie ** Preview ** Trance ** Wolf Cub Paladins * Shadowcat ** Armor ** Blindfold ** Wing ]] Storm's Squad * Storm ** Gentle Other Students * Aero * Carter Ghazikhanian * Choir * Eosimias * Ernst * Flood * Gloom * Hydro * Longneck * No-Girl * Overlay * Omega Gang ** Kid Omega ** Glob Herman ** Radian ** Redneck ** Tattoo * Silicon * Slick * Skywalker * Spike * Squid Boy * Tantra * View | Equipment = Surge's Power Gauntlets | Transportation = X-Men Blackbird | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * *New X-Men *Xavier Institute student body }} References Category:Teams Category:X-Men Training Squads